the_official_creativeation_wiki_10z9fandomcom-20200214-history
Extremely Fooked Up
there ounce was a family of 11, 1 single loving and caring dad and 10 kids ( most of the kids were 10 years old while 3 were 3-5 years old ). The family are quite poor, they live in a run down large shack and it has a basement/cellar. One day the dad tells 3 kids ( 10 year old ) to look and see what they can find in the basement and because they are scared they don't go all the way into the cellar but from the distance they explored they find a torch and a noose. The kids come back up from the basement and hang up the noose to show their dad what they found and they give the torch to their dad. Some time later they find 2 small kids ( could be 2 of the 3-5 year old or another kid ) to have somehow hanged themselves (both of them) the noose, so due to how small they are they both fitted in the noose( the kids from earlier hanged the noose above the old fire place so i was pretty high up, they used a step thing to hang it up when they were ) the dad decides to go and find out what is in that cellar. So they ALL go down in the basement and they find a little opening in a wall, the dad breaks it and they go through it to find that they are outside. As they find themselves all outside suddenly someone shoots a shotgun hitting one of the kids right in the head killing them instantly. The father freaks out running to the remains of the child crying and says "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" and he looks up to see "farmer/drunk/armed" ( hillbilly ) stereotypes all holding shotguns. One of them ( who is standing on the back of a trunk with 2 seats in the front and open space for storage ) standing on the back of a trunk holding a shotgun with ammo and guns around him replies "gotta make a living". The dad replies ( he's acting less "himself" now for some reason ) "how much does it cost?" the hillbilly replies "unlimited ammo" and the dad replies " I'm in ". And the Hillbilly ( who's been talking and seems like the leader of the group of people ) throws the dad a gun and and the dad walks over to the hillbilly and they all shoot the kids morbidly. Then the kids ( who were just shot ) souls become trapped in a endless limbo in the run down shack were they can't go anywhere and they can't die from old age or from attempt suicide. After eons of being stuck in limbo the 2 kids who somehow hanged themselves earlier appear in the limbo and we see how the kids who were first trapped in the limbo have aged so much they are unrecognizable and so their souls freed.